


forever's tonight

by kinpika



Series: merde, je t’aime tant [5]
Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Ep39, F/M, Nerves? Double check, Prom dresses? Check, a request from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinpika/pseuds/kinpika
Summary: Really, he didn’t know if this was supposed to be more of a surprise for him or her at this point.





	forever's tonight

Castiel could see it in their eyes. That this was so strange for him, that no one could believe he was here. And dressed so nicely as well! as he had heard one or two other classmates mumble. Not that it mattered to him. 

Having found a nice little spot on the far wall, Castiel remained with his eyes glued to the door. In hand, just in case, was his phone. Only a short while ago, he’d received about three different messages saying that they were running late, with at least one blurry photo of what he assumed was a dress. Of course he knew exactly who was in the photo, and maybe she was rubbing off on him, as he’d clicked out of it before looking at it too hard. 

It wasn’t until Leigh came into his eye line, that Castiel finally stopped staring at the door, instead watching Lysander’s brother draw closer. Had it not been for the way he was walking directly towards Castiel, Leigh almost might’ve looked lost. But no, he came to a stop in front of Castiel, fiddling with the sleeves of his shirt. If Castiel didn’t know any better, he would’ve thought Leigh was primping himself.

“Rosa just messaged me. They’re here.”

Castiel gave a short nod, and deftly tucked his phone away. Well, not that he was going to admit it, but his palms were feeling a little on the sweaty side, and there was something to be said about being in the dark for too long. He’s three steps behind Leigh, and doesn’t stop to think about dresses or heels or how people stared as he walked past. 

No, he was far too focused on _one_  particular person for anything to bother him now.

Rosalya walks in first, arm threaded through Priya’s, although that moment ends when she catches sight of Leigh. There was something to be said, about how Rosalya throws herself at Leigh, and he catches her effortlessly. More than once, it had been a topic of conversation, about how _she_ had helped them get to where they were. He’d always made a comment about how Gigi was always getting into other people’s business, and she’d respond with an ‘I can’t help it’. 

She _really_ couldn’t help herself.

“The dress looks _amazing_.” Castiel blinks, realising that Rosalya was talking to him. Priya chimes in with an agreement, something about blue and straps. Lots of straps. 

“Where is she?”

“Talking to Boris. You know how Gigi is.” And did he _ever_.

Shoving his hands in his pockets, Castiel almost made it for the door, before several pairs of hands pulled him back. 

“No way! Let her make an entrance.” That sounds like Priya, and Rosalya chimed in agreement. 

“Fine, just - get off.” Castiel feels his face slip back into a familiar expression that was described as vague annoyance, once, and straightens his suit. If only the girl wasn’t so good at getting distracted, then he’d be able to stop feeling so… _nervous_.

Kim walks through the doors next, and even over the music, he can hear the “talk later, Boris!” that doesn’t originate from her. He shouldn’t even be surprised at this point, really, that of course Gigi would have stopped to talk to a teacher or two before coming in. It was just so _her_.

Rosalya and Leigh appear before him, effectively cutting off his line of sight. Really, he didn’t know if this was supposed to be more of a surprise for him or her at this point. There’s a few words said that don’t really stay with him, as Rosalya and Leigh part.

The floor went out from under him, when he finally looked up, and Castiel swallowed slowly. Before him, she stood, hands behind her back. Not an attempt to make herself more inviting, although that was definitely working in her favour. It was nerves, and Castiel felt them too, as he goes to subtly wipe his palms on the leg of his pants once again, stepping closer. They weren’t kidding about blue and straps. And all the material missing in between.

But it was more than that. Gigi was glowing; a beautiful smile, bright eyes. Perfectly caught in the light as she took a step towards him, too. Castiel thinks about how he should probably be suave and say something to make her embarrassed, but all he can let out is a little “wow” when she’s finally close enough to touch. It earns him a giggle, at the very least.

“Wow yourself,” she laughs, and those hands finally appear before her, now clasped in front, finger twisting. Castiel takes them, finally, his own fingers interlocking with hers.

Taking her hands closer to his mouth, he presses the softest kiss on each and every finger, until he reaches the last one. And then, lowly, he whispers. “You look _ravishing_.”

Castiel’s words had the desired effect. Flushing a deep red, Gigi doesn’t go to pull away, only stepping that little closer again. In the smallest voice, she asks “really?”, almost as if she didn’t believe him. 

And she should’ve known by now, Castiel wouldn’t lie about something like this. “Hell yeah.” It’s more of a chuckle, cut off when she presses her lips against his. He can smell perfume that was bordering on being too sweet, how her fingers flex against his, and how she hesitates to pull away. 

Around them, there’s voices about leaving them alone, getting a room. Any other day ( _any other day_ ), Castiel might’ve said something. Anything. But right now, he was too caught up staring into her eyes.

Man, she was beautiful. And he told her so, once again, just to watch her smile. 


End file.
